The Sword of Light
by The Paladin
Summary: The start of and Esc/GW crossover. pls r/r and send me any suggestions. Hitomi has a vision in the middle of the night, but this time she isn't the only one that has seen it...
1. The Sword of Light

**Disclaimer and pre-ramble**  


Ok I think most know the drill but let's get the legal stuff out of the way first anyway: _The author does not own the rights to the characters, symbols, or references contained herein, they are each property of their respective companies and associates. The author in no way claims said characters, symbols or references and is also in no way receiving any form of payment from the story herein. _  
(Sounds very official eh? In other words I don't claim anything so please don't sue me, the only things I own are the story). Ok, start of an Esc/GW x- over but I'm strapped for other ideas so pls. send me any suggestions you may have by review or E-mail. 

## **The Sword of Light**

Hitomi Kanzaki tossed restlessly in her sleep as visions haunted her dreams. In her mind she was standing alone on a grassy plain when she heard a loud crack behind her. Whirling around she saw an enormous metal figure towering before the trees of a nearby forest.

_Is that a gymelef? No, it's far too big and what's that it's holding? It can't be a rifle, no one on Gaia has ever seen one._

Just as suddenly as it appeared the forest vanished leaving nothing but a black void. Looking around Hitomi gasped at what she saw: a gigantic wheel shaped structure much bigger that any city and yet somehow she knew that life existed there. Then she spotted the gymelef-like machine but now it was surrounded by others almost like it. They fired apon it but it seemed to have no effect. Her eyes widened in amazement and terror as it raised the rifle and fired an awesome blast of energy that distroyed all of it's opponents leaving her gasping in horror.

The light blocked out everything and when she could look again she was back on solid ground and saw the gymelef facing down another. This one was pure white and seemed somehow older. A long black object detached itself from the shoulder of the white gymelef and the first one dropped it's rifle drawing a sword with a blade of pure light from behind its shield charging towards it's foe. 

As Hitomi watched the gymelef, it changed. The first time it was subtle, almost invisible at least on the outside. The second time the blade-like silver wings shimmered and grew into a great pair of feathered wings.

_Draconian wings?_

Then he was there. He was a stranger but he reminded her of Van. About the same age, same height, same build, hair cut in long bangs but there was something very different: his eyes. They were hard and cold, much more than Van's ever were but behind that coldness she saw pain and sorrow over the many deaths he had caused. He reach a hand toward her.

*****

A hand grasped her shoulder. Hitomai snapped awake and there was the boy - dark and shadowy he stood above her with a hand on her shoulder. A scream caught in her throat as she pulled away from his grasp. He straightened suprised his face coming into the moonlight streaming through the window and at last she saw who it was. Breathing a shaky sigh of relief she placed a hand over her still rapidly beating heart. 

"Van."

Van Finel, young king of the now distroyed kingdom of Finalia stood above the bed, a worried expression on his face. Though it was late at night he was fully dressed. The binding on the curved family sword he wore at his waist was loose, suggesting he had been practising. 

"Are you all right Hitomi?"

She nodded and he pressed again, "Was it a bad dream?"

The girl shook her head, "It was much too real to be a dream. I think it was another vision."

He sat down near her, "Tell me everything...."

*****

Dornkirk, leader of the Zibach empire was furious. The old man fumed as the vision on the screen blurred yet again.

"Everytime the dragon and the girl from the mystic moon come together it distroys the vision of our ideal future!"

Then the hated images appear yet again: the "dragons" gathering led by the one know as the Escaflone, firing beams of light from their energists, powerful enough to distroy his glorious fortresses. But then there was a new element: another gymelef. It was much larger than any he had ever seen and much more powerful. It attacked right at the heart of Zaibach itself, distorying the city with a beam producing device that was awesome to see and any of the Zaibach gymelefs with a sword that had a blade of pure light. 

"Such a powerful weapon doesn't seem at all possible and yet here it is. If left free it shall surely distroy the dream but if I were to possess such power not even the dragon could prevent our ideal future from coming to pass. I MUST HAVE IT!"

* * *

Well, that's about the extent of my ideas so far. If you thinks it's worth persueing pls send me any suggestions.


	2. So what now?

**Disclaimer and pre-ramble**  


Ok I think most know the drill but let's get the legal stuff out of the way first anyway: _The author does not own the rights to the characters, symbols, or references contained herein, they are each property of their respective companies and associates. The author in no way claims said characters, symbols or references and is also in no way receiving any form of payment from the story herein. _  
(Sounds very official eh? In other words I don't claim anything so please don't sue me, the only things I own are the story). Thanks for the suggestions, I'll keep them in mind as I write this (feel free to add more). Still very short, I haven't quite figured out the plotline yet but I'm working on it. And, as always, pls. R/R

## **The Sword of Light**

Chapter 2 - So what now? 

  


The young man gave an all but imperceptible smile and turned away from the shuttle and the woman inside it. Replacing his hat over his long brown bangs he vanished into the crowd. 

He twisted his way down long hallways the crowds getting thinner and soon stopped in front of a pair of large metal doors punched in a code. Noticeably cooler air struck his skin as he stepped inside the mobile suit hanger. The door slid shut and he jammed it, ensuring that he wouldn't be disturbed. The young man who called himself Heero Yuy stripped off the mechanic's jumpsuit and hat and tossed them in a corner uncaring where they landed. He placed a hand on the cool metal leg of one suit almost taking comfort in it's solidness when everything was now uncertain.

_It's the only way I know how to live._

He'd told someone that once and he had told the truth. The way of the warrior _was_ the only way he knew how to live and now there seemed to be no more need for that type of life in what looked like a new era of peace. So what now?

Everything he had seemed to have been stripped away: his purpose, the Zero, Relena...

Relena? Where had that thought come from? Finally he admitted to himself that they were close friends, perhaps even more and this still unsettled him. It added to the uncertainty of the life he now faced and perhaps that was why he had pushed everything away and simply walked away. Literally. That was one barrier that was of his own making. 

Heero Yuy was a man alone. Always had been, always would be.

*****

The light in the soldier's quarters was dim. He preferred it that way at times like this. The soft light of the candles made it somehow foreboding and it matched his mood these days. The Zaibach officer sat down in a straight backed armchair as comfortably as he allowed himself. Now that he was alone, he expressed his thoughts into two short words.

"Old fool."

Dornkirk had been raving for days now. He was furious because all his plans had been thwarted by that Van Finel and his companions. Also the emperor's precious destiny alteration engine seemed to blur often and many of his ravings lately were about the dragons and the girl from the mystic moon. Ah, the girl, the officer found her quite fascinating. Quite possibly because her talents and powers rivalled his own.

Lately the old man had spoken of another thing in his vision: a new guymelef of incredible power. The officer wondered what the future said about that. Turning his chair towards the table the he reached into a hidden drawer and pulled out a thick deck of cards. Shuffling them very slowly he made a mental note to himself to see the girl's deck at some and compare it to his own. 

He began to deal the cards in a triangular pattern of his own design: body, mind, and power. In his mind these three things were connected and thus he used them. The last card he dealt at the top point of the triangle -the body- and a sinister grin broke his features as he turned it over: _La Morte_, death. Perhaps this was a good sign. 

He delt the cards out within a fixed pattern of the triangle. As was his custom as he slowly delt the cards onto the table he spoke his thoughts aloud, words made them real. "A man comes. He....travels quickly. He comes a great distance. Much time will pass. He was be on the side of my enemies." His grin broadened as he turned over the last card, "He brings violence and distruction."

Hmmm...... obviously this man was the pilot of this mysterious guymelef. _Perhaps,_ thought the officer as he picked up and studied the card, _he can be used to my advantage_. Still, there was one thing that puzzled him: what did the cards mean by "much time will pass"? Had he made a mistake in his reading? Going over it again in his mind the man dismissed this. Oh well, all will be revealed in a later reading or when the events came to pass. And he was sure they would come to pass soon.

And soon all his plans would become a reality.

Had he looked outside the window at the night sky he would have seen his question being answered. For around the mystic moon several large objects that had not been there before suddenly came into view. Time was passing, as if fate was prepareing to punish Dornkirk for his crimes against it.


End file.
